Mr. Jelly
In series *Mr. Worry: Both are afraid. *Little Miss Shy: Both are scared and shy. *Mr. Bump: Both scream sometimes. *Mr. Quiet: Both are scared and shy. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both get scared sometimes. Out of series *Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2, Disney, all three are cowardly. (Despite them having to face their fears, Tip and Dash overcame their fear and reached their goal at the end of the movie),) *Chilly (Doc Mcstuffins, both get nervous) *Boog (Open Season, both get scared easily) *Rusty (Handy Manny, both get scared easily) *Theo (Junior on the Job, both get nervous sometimes and wear glasses) *Seismo, Vulk, Scorpi and Flamzer (Mixels, all 5 get scared easily) *Mr. Dillo (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, both get scared easily) *Sir Robin (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are cowardly) *Spike (My Little Pony, both are purple and get nervous sometimes) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Namesake series, both are purple and get scared very easily) *Fungus (Monsters. Inc, both have US voice sounds, wear glasses and get scared easily. Except that Mr. Jelly is afraid of everything while Fungus is afraid of being around due to Randall being mean and scary to him) *Sid (Hey Arnold!, both get scared easily) *Luigi (Nintendo, both are afraid of ghosts) *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are purple and wear glasses, and have noses, Walden has a black nose, while Mr. Nervous has a cyan nose (Mr. Jelly, his original book design, doesn't have one)) *Leo (Blinky Bill, they fear many things) *Mort (Making Fiends, both wear glasses) *Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs, both get scared often) *Thirteen (Numberblocks, both are cowardly but Mr Nervous is even more cowardly than him.) *the Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers, both are nervous) *Pain and Panic (Hercules, Disney, all three are cowardly) *The Cowardly Lion (Wizard of Oz, both are cowardly until Lion gains courage to face his own enemy in the book) *Lord Krabo/Draffsack (Insektors, both of them are cowardly) *Jabber and Jibber (Jibber Jabber, all three have imaginary adventures) *Skeleton (Superted, both are cowardly) *Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo series, all three are cowardly) *Glass Joe (Punch Out series, both get nervous) *Blinky (PAC-MAN TV series, both are cowardly) *Wade Duck (U.S. Acres, both are cowardly) *Ickis (Aaahh Real Monsters!!, both have purple and are nervous) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats, both wear glasses and get scared easily) *Picksey (Uglydolls both are nervous) *Choko (Old Abe The Movie) both wear glasses *Orange/Crispy (M&M's commercials, both panic and get nervous easily) *Flaky (HTF, both are scared all the time), *Mr. Lopart (Handy Manny, both wear glasses), *Gus Griswold (Recess, both wear glasses and are easily scared), *Crona (Soul Eater, Both are a little scared sometimes), *Bottles (Rareware, Both were glasses & live in underground houses), *Zilly (Dastardly and Muttley, both are extremely cowardly), *Shadow Man (Mega Man 3, both are extremely cowardly), *Dib (Invader Zim, Both wear glasses and suffer from misfortune), *Penfold (Dangermouse, both are cowardly and wear glasses), *Toby Turtle (Robin Hood, both are cowardly and wear glasses), *Spindleshanks (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are purple and cowardly), *Muck and Lofty (Bob The Builder, all fear many things like the dark), *Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are cowards), *Goose (Franklin the Turtle, both are scared of cellars), *Charlie the Tram (The Transporters, both are scared of heights), *Anxious Andrew (Horrid Henry, both are nervous and fear many things), *Franklin (Dinobabies, both are purple and nervous), *Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil, both worry and are cowards), *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons, both have purple and wear glasses), *Beavis (Beavis and Butthead, both are cowards), *Fishlegs Ingerman (How to Train Your Dragon, both are nervous and scream all the time), *Fred (Transformers Armada, both are cowards), *Roscoe the Rabbit (P.B. Bear, both are cowards), *Towser the Dog (Namesake series, both are nervous), *Hi-Fi (Raggy Dolls, both stammer when they talk), *Rex (Toy Story series, both are cowards), *Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are cowardly), *Skarloey (The Railway Series, both are scared of storms (Skarloey in Series 11)), *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have a tendency to worry), *Octo (Almost Naked Animals, both are nervous), *Eric (Sidekick, both are nervous and wear glasses), *Kenny (2 Stupid Dogs, both are nervous and wear glasses), *Scardey (Scardey Squirrel, both are scared of things) *RAMChYLD (TVTropes, both are scared of clocks chiming) *Pepper (LEGO Island (1997-2001) both have freckles, but Pepper is very brave unlike Mr. Jelly) *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven, both are nervous and cowardly) *Blabber (Snooper and Blabber, both get scared easily) *Choo-Choo (Top Cat, both are pink and nervous (Choo-Choo has no courage talking to girls)) *Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera, both are pink and cowardly) *Telly Monster (Sesame Street, both are purple and nervous, Telly's name rhymes with Mr. Jelly. Except he isn't that nervous and he's helpful/cheerful) *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are cowardly) *Zazu (The Lion King, both are cowards) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and nervous) *Clyde (The Loud House, both are nervous) *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House, both get scared easily) *Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians, both are small and cowardly, although Tibbs is slightly braver than Mr. Jelly) *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective, both are small and cowardly) *Tantor (Tarzan, both are cowards) *Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter, both are paranoids) *Nobita/Noby (Doraemon, both worry and are cowards) *Doraemon (Doraemon, both panic in fear, although Doraemon is cheerful and brave, unlike Mr. Jelly/Nervous) *Nervous Patient (The Dentist (1996 film), both are nervous and they easily panic in fear) *Nuzzle (Nuzzle and Scratch, both take proverbs literally and get scared easily), *Vernon Fenwick (TMNT, both are pink and cowardly) *Cody (Total Drama Series, both are scared of stuff) *Trent (Total Drama Series, both are scared of mimes) *Cameron (Total Drama series, both wear glasses, are extremely weak, and are somewhat over-protective) *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan, Disney, Both are scared of Crocodiles) *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both wear glasses and get scared at times) *Fluttershy and Rarity (My Little Pony, all three get scared of a lot of things), *Pop Fizz (Skylanders series, both are scared of a lot of things), *Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop, both are cowards), *Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are paranoids and cowards), *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King, Disney, All three are cowardly) *Melman (Madagascar, both are cowards) *Roddy (Flushed Away, both are scared) *Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!, both are cowards) *Growl (Timbuctoo, both are cowards) *Charlie Brown (Peanuts, both are cowards) *Howler (Pound Puppies, both are nervous wrecks) *Shag (Road Rovers, both are cowardly) *Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both wear glasses and are cowardly) *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both worry and are cowards) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are purple and get scared a lot) *Buzzy, Ziggy, Flaps and Dizzy (The Jungle Book, all five are cowardly, although Mr. Jelly gets scared more easily than the four vultures) *Kenndy The Coyote (Sonic series, both are nervous) *Cringer (Masters of the Universe, both cringe and are easily scared) *Robbie (LazyTown, both are cowards and have purple) *Woody (Battle For Dream Island, both are scardey cats) *Timothy (The Railway Series, both have the same voice) *The Martians (Sesame Street, both are cowardly) *Beaker (The Muppets, both are cowards who are easily scared) *Zigzoo (Tree Fu Tom, both have the same voice) *Dig (Dig and Dug, both are easily frightened) *Gator (The Railway Series, both are scared of heights) *Mrs. Wobble the Waitress (Happy Families, both wobble) *Jerome (The Railway Series, both have the same voice) *Fear (Inside Out, both are purple and cowardly) *Pops (Regular Show, both get scared easily) *Petrie (The Land Before Time, both get nervous) *Sonia/Numbuh 83 (Codename Kids Next Door, both wear purple and hate the dark) *Yellow (The Color Challenge, both are afraid of everything) *Mr. Bean (Namesake Series, both are nervous) *Candy Corn (Mystique Island, both are scared of everything) *Zug (TUGS, both are scared of everything) *Zip (TUGS, both are scared of everything) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are nervous at Times and they're Purple) *Henry (The Railway Series, both are nervous) *Antoine (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are nervous and afraid of everything) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are nervous at times) *Dermit (The My Singing Monsters Show,both are nervous and afraid of everything) *Ron Jawowski (Grand Theft Auto V, both wear glasses, both nervous and afraid of everything) *Cole Sear (The Sixth Sense, both are afraid of ghosts) *Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus, both wear glasses and get nervous) *Willy the Bee (Maya the Bee, both are cowards) *Six (Seven Little Monsters, both wear purple and are nervous sometimes) *Seven (Seven Little Monsters, both get nervous sometimes) *Meena (Sing, both get nervous at times) *Cleo (Heathcliff, both get nervous at times) *Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster, both are nervous) *Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are nervous) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are nervous and afraid of everything) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are nervous) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are nervous) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man, both are cowards) *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both are nervous and glasses) *The Foolish Magistrate (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both tend to get nervous) *Bell (Battle For BFDI, both tend to get nervous) *Nam-Nams (Zhu Zhu Pets, both are purple, wear glasses and tend to get nervous) *Carl (Jimmy Neutron, both are nervous and glasses) *Llort (A Troll in Central Park, both are nervous and cowards) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants, both are nervous) *Gabby (Gulliver's Travels, both are nervous and afraid of everything) *A (Leapfrog, both are cowards) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are nervous) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are nervous) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are nervous and afraid of everything) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are nervous and afraid of everything) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse, both are nervous) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants, both are cowards) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both get scared sometimes) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom, both get scared sometimes) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both get scared easily) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both get scared easily) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both get scared easily) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both get scared sometimes) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both get scared rarely) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both get scared rarely *Sir Robin (Monty Python, both get nervous sometimes) *Drix (Ozzy & Drix, both get scared) Gallery Flaky.png|'Flaky' Piglet.png|'Piglet' 20120630201847!Blanky.jpg|Blanky Clyde.png|Clyde Telly Monster.jpg|'Telly Monster' Blinky?file=Blinky_in_Pac-Man_(TV Series).png|Blinky WAT_AM_I_GONNA_CHOOSE.png|Seismo Boober Fraggle.jpg|'Boober Fraggle' ThZX09W08P.jpg|Zug Fifi_La_Fume.png|'Fifi La Fume' Dermit.png|Dermit Chuckie Finster.jpg|'Chuckie Finster' IMG_0183.PNG|'Woody' Luigi.png|Luigi Growl.png|Growl Images (3).jpg|Cleo Images.png|Sally Acorn Antoine_1.png|Antoine Simon_Seville.png|Simon Seville Sonia_last_line.png|Numbuh 83 Arnold_programmed.jpg|Arnold Perlstein Cowardly_lion.jpg|Cowardly Lion Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.jpg|'Tip & Dash' 16295sb.jpg|Llort Squidward.png|Squidward Carl Wheezer.png|Carl 296453_027.jpg|Gabby image.jpeg|Fear A_leapfrog.png|A 1200px-Daffy_Duck.svg.png|Daffy Duck Plucky D.jpg|Plucky Duck Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson 220px-Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin Screenshot_20190711-163132_YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190711-162957_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190621-173303_YouTube.jpg|Jughead Jones Patrick.PNG|Patrick Star Rex 1.png|Rex Fluttershy2.png|Fluttershy Rarity.png|Rarity 252480_1244992366871_full.jpg|Sir Robin Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Lynn Loud Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man Soundcloud Thumbnail for Thirteen|Thirteen Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show